dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ani Martins
This character is roleplayed by NotAlwaysPerfect Talk Bubble History Kay and Rusty Martins had met eachother during Rusty's visit to London, England. They immediately hit it off and started going out. They were off and on for the next 9 years before Rusty surprised Kay by moving to London and proposed to her. They got married a month later, with just them and their parents there. 10 months after that, they had their first and only child, Ani Martins. Ani was brought up in a tiny, classic home outside London. She was rather intelligent growing up, but that didn't last long because by the time she was 6, she was just average in intelligence. She was brought up to be loyal and friendly to all, and that pressure to do so probably made her so emotional nowadays. She was taught the old-fashioned way and was even taken away from every other kid in town by being homeschooled. Ani had the same routine everyday of her life where her father went to work and her mother would teach her at home for 8 hours a day, until she got her letter, of course. When Ani recieved her letter, she was terrified and so were her parents. They thought it was some scam to kidnap Ani for ransom, but once someone was sent for her, they agreed it was safe for her to go. Ani had gone and was sorted to House Here, even though she had no clue what that meant. She made it through her First Year, making plenty of new friends, but she was slightly disgusted. She told her parents all about it when she got home, but they didn't believe her. They thought she was joking and it was just a high class private school where kids had big imaginations. She continued through her Second Year, happily, and glad to learn more. She always loved learning more about magic, but didn't plan on using it. Ani has made it so far perfectly through her Third Year. She plans on finishing up at school and living a life without magic, although everyone knows that won't happen. Personality Ani Martins is a very honest person who wanted nothing but to live through her years at Hogwarts and escape to a magic free life. She's a very loyal person and doesn't betray her friends as easily as people might think. Ani tends to be emotional however and breaks easily under pressure and stress. She likes to act tough and strong, but she's probably one of the weakest people you'll ever meet. As much as she believes that magic is "sweet" and "awesome," she also hates it and wants nothing to do with it. That's obvious by the way she looks at kids practicing magic outside of the classrooms. Maybe it's her muggle upbringing, she's not exactly sure. Relationships and Peers Ani is straight, and single. * Other Info *She's a Muggle-Born *She is considered a "goodie goodie" Category:Hufflepuff Category:Third Years Category:Cedar Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Dark Brown Eyes Category:Female